criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death's Welcome
Death's Welcome is the first case in Criminal Case: Lionheart Mysteries, and it is also the first case that takes place in The Suburbs. Plot The player was introduced to the Chief of Lionheart City Police Department, Zach Moore who introduced the player why the team needed him, to find out who is behind the bomb plot in the Suburban Area, and they go to the Suburbs to find them. William Foster was teamed up with the player during the investigation. There the team found Darren Woods, the co-owner of Red-fern's Bar, dead in his own house lying dead in his own blood. The one who saw the body on the crime scene was a witness named Fred Quicker, who said that he just saw the victim in his house before he was murdered. Next to the body was the victim's satchel, where the murder weapon was found, a letter opener. After the autopsy performed by Lexie Davis, the team's coroner, concluded that the victim was killed by a sharp object and left to die. She also agreed to William that the letter opener they found in the crime scene is the murder weapon, and she concluded her that the killer eats chocolates after she found traces of it in the victim's forehead. After gaining all of the evidences to arrest the killer, the team arrest Maple Woods, the victim's wife. Maple is crying after she was pointed that she killed her own husband. She found out that the victim found out Darren is cheating to Via Frost, and she followed them secretly. After then, she get back home, Maple cried, and when Darren came back to their house, she kissed Darren's forehead before stabbing him to death. Judge Wesley sentenced her for twenty-five years for the murder. Maple just simply nod after the sentence is given. Warren is happy that they put Darren's killer behind bars, and he is ready to get focus in finding the organization Post-trial, Via apologized to Maple after her arrest, she admitted all of her mistakes are because of Darren's desire to her, the team find out her credit card, and Drake find out that Via is bankrupted, which makes her panicked, and requesting help to the team after she found out that someone stole her money. Ruby begs for help to the team to find her relatives, seeming she is lost in the city. The team find out a list of contacts in the cafe, they analyzed and found out that Ruby is lost and wandering in Lionheart, and Drake find out that she is not alone. The team bring Lillie to her long-lost sister. Ruby thanked the team after she was reunited with Lillie and her family. The team decided to find the organization that will put a bomb plot in the Suburbs, with the help of Nick, they revealed that the organization who is behind the bomb threats within the Suburban area is the organization named "The Bulldogs Gang" (a.k.a. Bulldogs), after finding their logo in the Park, afterwards, Nick was threatened by the Bulldogs, the team will help Nick to protect his life from them. After a few hours, William received a call that there is an explosion happened in the gasoline station nearby. Profile Victim *'Darren Woods '(Found lying in his own blood) Murder Weapon *Letter Opener Killer *'Maple Woods' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has cough. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears black clothes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chocolates. *The suspect has a pet Husky. *The suspect has cough. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a coin necklace. *The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chocolates. *The suspect has a pet Husky. *The suspect has cough. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chocolates. *The suspect has a pet Husky. *The suspect has cough. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a coin necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats chocolates. *The suspect has a pet Husky. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats chocolates. *The killer has a pet Husky. *The killer has cough. *The killer wears a coin necklace. *The killer wears blue. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Suburban House. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Satchel, Locked I-Pear; Victim identified: Darren Woods; New Suspect: Fred Quicker) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Prerequisite: Suburban House investigated; Attributes: The killer eats chocolates) * Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Bloody Letter Opener found; Murder Weapon found: Bloody Letter Opener) * Examine Locked I-Pear. (Result: I-Pear Unlocked) * Analyze I-Pear. (2:00:00; New Suspect: Maple Woods) * Tell Fred what he saw. (Prerequisite: Suburban House investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Fancy Cafe) * Talk to the victim's wife about the murder. (Prerequisite: Victim's I-Pear Analyzed) * Investigate Fancy Cafe. (Prerequisite: Fred interrogated; Clues: Sticky Note, Dirty Tray) * Examine Sticky Note. (Prerequisite: Fancy Cafe investigated; Result: Appointments; New Suspect: Via Frost) * Talk to Via about her appointments with the victim. (Prerequisite: Appointments examined) * Examine Dirty Tray. (Result: Fur) * Analyze Fur. (1:00:00; Attributes: The killer has a pet Husky) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 Star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Park. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Bloody Fan, Garbage Bag, Dog Tag) *Tell Paul why he's here. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Profile Updated: Paul eats chocolates) *Examine Bloody Fan. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer has cough) *Examine Garbage Bag. (Result: Letter) *Examine Letter. (Result: Nick's Letter) *Talk to Nick about the money he borrowed to the victim (Prerequisite: Nick's Letter found; Profile Updated: Nick has a pet Husky) *Examine Dog Tag. (Result: Grease) *Analyze Grease. (1:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Cafe Tables) *Investigate Cafe Tables. (Prerequisite: Grease analyzed; Clues: Reserved Sign, Costume Box) *Examine Reserved Sign. (Result: Chocolate) *Analyze Chocolate. (1:00:00) *Talk to Maple about their date with the victim. (Prerequisite: Chocolate analyzed; Profile Updated: Maple eats chocolates and has a pet Husky), Via eats chocolates, has a pet Husky and has a cough) *Examine Costume Box. (Result: Victim's Gift) *Examine Victim's Gift (Result: Hand Towel) *Analyze Hand Towel. (3:00:00) *Talk to Fred about his gift to the victim. (Prerequisite: Hand Towel analyzed; Profile Updated: Fred has cough) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 Star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Fountain. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Stained Glass, Bloody Pestle) *Nick wants to talk to you. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Profile Updated: Nick has cough) *Examine Broken Artifact. (Result: Artifact restored) *Analyze Restored Artifact (6:00:00) *Talk to Paul about the artifact he stole. (Prerequisite: Artifact analyzed; Profile Updated: Paul eats chocolate and has a pet Husky), Maple has cough) *Examine Bloody Pestle. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (3:00:00; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Garage) *Investigate Garage. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Clues: Jacket, Dirty File) *Examine Dirty File. (Result: Dirt) *Analyze Dirt. (3:00:00; Attributes: The killer wears a coin pendant) *Analyze Jacket. (3:00:00; Attributes: The killer wars blue) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Enemy Among Them (1/6). (1 star) Enemy Among Them (1/6) *Via wants to talk to you. (Available after unlocking Enemy Among Them) *Investigate Suburban House. (Prerequisite: Via interrogated; Clues: Broken Card) *Examine Broken Card. (Result: Credit Card Restored) *Analyze Credit Card. (1:00:00) *Tell Via about the Credit Card. (Prerequisite: Credit Card analyzed; Reward: 10, 000 Coins) *Ruby needs your help. (Available after unlocking Enemy Among Them) *Investigate Fancy Cafe. (Prerequisite: Ruby interrogated: Clues: List of Contacts) *Analyze List of Contacts (00:30:00) *Contact Lillie Weiss. (Prerequisite: List of Contacts analyzed) *Tell Ruby that her sister wants to see her. (Prerequisite: Lillie interrogated; Reward: Appreciated Face) *Nick wants to talk with you again. (Available after unlocking Enemy Among Them) *Investigate Park. (Prerequisite: Nick interrogated; Clues: Unknown Logo) *Examine Unknown Logo. (Result: Bulldog Gang's Logo identified) *Tell Nick all he knows about the Bulldogs. (Prerequisite: Bulldog's Logo identified; Reward: Burger) *Move on into a new crime! (1 Star) Trivia *This case is only the case in the series where the victim and the killer are relatives. *One of the clues in this case is an I-Pear, a parody of I-Phone. Navigation Category:Cases in Lionheart City